The present invention relates to adapter pallets, and more particularly, to a bifurcated pallet for adapting between ISO containers and vehicles equipped with the U.S. Department of Defense 463L materials handling system.
The U.S. Department of Defense (DoD) is a formidable advocate of containerization. Development of a capability to efficiently handle International Organization for Standardization (ISO) containers and tactical shelters is thus a DoD priority. Presently, the DoD 463L materials handling system supports cargo air transport. FIG. 1 discloses aircraft and cargo vehicle roller diameters and spacing dimensions employing the 463L system. However, there is no standardization for containers in such arrangement such as available through use of the ISO program, and ISO containers do not readily adapt to the 463L system. In fact, at the present time, transport of ISO cargo by means of 463L equipped vehicles is make-shift and time-consuming, employing chains or like means for cargo tiedown.
The ISO concept is to standardize corner fittings and container structural dimensions to facilitate efficient and uniform handling of containers. As seen in FIG. 2, a typical general purpose 8.times.8.times.20 ISO container comprises corner fittings, fork lift slots, and the container body. The corner fittings cooperate with the container body in a manner such that the fittings are raised a certain distance F above the body surface, as indicated in the figure. Each corner fitting comprises a cavity having a pawl-receiving mouth, which functions as described below.
The 463L system employs pallets, typically 96".times.108", and in part configured as seen in the partial view of FIG. 3. Most significant for descriptive purposes herein is the 463L pallet tongue with dimensions as given. The tongue cooperates with a rail restraint, the latter of which is integral with the transport vehicle, for securing the 463L pallet to the vehicle.